How I Met Your Cousin
by heritonz
Summary: After a sad breakup between Danny Fenton and Juniper Lee,when she is 16 ,Juniper happens to find love again but with Ben Tennyson.BEN x JUNE.


Title:How I met Your Cousin

Note: After writing a sad breakup between Juniper Lee and Danny Fenton in my previous story, Life as a Guy (For a Day), now it will be even happier as

Juniper is going to find true love. So enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and Ben 10: Alien Force.

Chapter 1

Juniper was chatting to her friend Gwen .She is typing something on her laptop.

'_Hey Gwen, so what sup!!Hey, I heard from my older brother that you are always on a mission with your cousin and Kevin (_she knew him s he happens to be her neighbor)_.'_

Then Gwen types something back. But she is using her hand phone as it has an internet device.

'_Well you are right, June .But we need your help. RIGHT NOW!!!!!!'_

'_What is it?'_June typed back. The fully grown Te Zuan Xe was putting on her nervous look.

'_June .We have encountered a dreadful magical creature, a half troll, half dragon at Darwin's lake_ ._We tried so hard but failed. Kevin and I were out of energy. Now it is up to my cousin to do it, but he can't do it alone as he got burned from this weird creature many times.'_

The Te Zuan Xe recalling her past .Tears flooded her eyes. Her father was brutally murdered by her ex boyfriend, Danny Fenton, two years ago. Because of it, her family decided to move from Orchid Bay City to Bell wood Apartments to pick up the pieces and she decided to take a break for a year before being back to business .Now she have to help her friend to fight off a 'weird creature'.

She wiped off the tears from her eyes .The she paused for a while.

A few seconds later, she replied Gwen's message.

'_I am on the way.'_

She off her laptop. Then she put on her jacket and took her handbag on the dressing table. She took her car key and the house keys (that is the spare one, as her mom has the actual ones).Her mom and her brothers are not at home .So June locked the doors properly.

She took a lift to the car park basement. She took out her Sony Ericson phone and called her mom.

"Mom, I would be coming home by 10.30 at night. I have a mission on the go".

This time Mrs. Lee can understand. Ever since her husband's death. She accepted the fact that her daughter is the Te Zuan Xe and supports her all the way.

"Okay, but one condition. Don't be late by midnight."

Then June emerged into her Mercedes Benz sport scar.

Chapter 2 

'I can't do it.' Ben cried.'It is too strong for me'.The Protector of Earth already gave up on fighting this powerful creature.

Then he felled.

Suddenly a black Mercedes Benz sport scar emerged into the scene. The car door opened. A slender Asian teenager came out of the car, the cloths black in colour and a sassy short hair with an jade only similarities is that she still have that magenta stripe on her hair and and the sign on the jacket.

She climbed on a tree .At that time she saw Gwen and Kevin waving at smiled.

Then she jumped from one tree to the other tree. The monster saw her and it shaked the almost fell but jumped to the tree that's beside camouflage in it so that the monster can't see her.

Then she did a flying kick onto it.

PHAM!!! The monster groans in pain. June took out a stone from her handbag .POOF!!!The stone glows until the monster disappears.

The three friends got up. Gwen and Kevin were asking June if she is okay. They also talked to Ben is talking on his handphone.

'Hi Julie ,so what about the date?''he asked

"Ben,actually my parents just received a call that my grandfather is sick in I am now at the terminal,waiting for the flight to Japan" Julie voice tone sounds sad.

"What a pity.'Ben replied."Anyway I'm sending my consolation to your grandfather"

Then the phone line is off.

When Ben saw June ,she smiled at him. But he dashed off and walked past her as if she didn't exist.

'Gwen, why is your cousin LIKE THISS!!!!' June asked her, angrily.

"Well he's kind of actually he has a crush on you." Gwen replied.

"And besides he talked a lot of sweet things about you'

Chapter 3

Meanwhile in Kevin's car ,Ben and June pretended to ignore each other and doing their own things. Ben is meddling with his phone while June is putting on with her lipstick.

A few hours later they talked and there is life in the car.

"Hi my name is Ben Tennyson. 'the brunet introduced ' And you must be.."

"Juniper.' the Asian teenager replied.' Juniper Lee .Just call me June .'

"Well, June. 'Ben said " I have heard a lot about you from Kevin and Gwen.

I have also heard that you are the Te Xuan Ze. Do they fight with magical creatures?"

"Just like that monster incident just now,I do fight with this type of creatures."June answered."But I also fight with demons".

"June," Ben said" maybe you can join our team".

"I will see first" June replied.

The car already reached the restaurant.

It is 9.30pm, and they are having dinner. Kevin was making up a joke, Gwen was putting on her lip gloss and Ben and June were talking about their school and their lives.

"So how's your brother,Dennis?" he asked her.

"He's fine".she replied.

For the first time their eyes begin to look at each are also holding hands.

"Gwen,I wonder why is Ben madly in love with June. They hate each other and now they are making up."said Kevin.

"Kevin!!!!!"Gwen pretended to be angry with him.

The rest of them laughed.

The end

*************

_I hope you like my you do well write a review._


End file.
